A Titans Christmas
by Gustoman001
Summary: Raven and Robin are trying to think of Christmas presents for one another will they end up getting something unexpected? Rated pg-13 justin case all reviews welcome! i want to know whats wrong with my story
1. Default Chapter

A Teen Titan Christmas 

The sun had just gone done; snow was falling soundlessly on the frozen water surrounding the Titans tower, and Robin; alter ego Richard Greyson sat in the lounge under the new Christmas tree contemplating what to give each Titan for Christmas.

Coincidentally, each of the Titans was running the matter of gifts through their heads. Robin, had gone for a long walk thinking about this and by the time he had gotten back to the Tower he had a mental list of gifts for each Titan:

Cyborg: Spinners for the T-Car

Starfire: A few bottles of the finest 20th century mustard.

Beast-Boy: A cookbook of vegetarian foods (none of which contained tofu).

Raven: ???

He had had a lot of trouble figuring out what he was going to buy for Raven. First he thought about getting her a copy of Frankenstein but remember she already had a copy. Then he thought about getting her a box of Herbal Tea, but she had plenty. For one crazy moment he wondered if she even celebrated Christmas. After a lot of hard thinking, he grinned to himself and went straight to his room.

Starfire, Terra, Beast-Boy and Cyborg emerged from the front door after several hours of snowball fighting and ice-skating. Starfire, Terra, and Beast-Boy sat on the couch while Cyborg want to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate. "Seriously Star," Beast-Boy pleaded, "I didn't mean to throw that snowball in your face. I was aiming for Terra, but she ducked, if you want to blame someone, blame her! OUCH! Terra had just hit Beast-Boy in the arm. Starfire, who had a brilliantly red face, said "Friends! You do not have to fight just because Beast-Boy is a Ignus Glorbag! Yeah, he broke my MP3 player too" added Terra. "No fighting!" Starfire implored. "That is not the Sprite of Christmas!"

Uh.....Star, that's Spirit of Christmas. Oh......"said Star issuing an anime teardrop and blushing. Hot chocolate! Cyborg yelled as he brought a tray of steaming mugs over to the couch where they were. "You still have not explained the cold white things that have been falling from the sky. Are you sure they are not what Beast-Boy calls Cyborgs dandruff? No, Star Cyborg replied with a I'm gonna whitewash your face until your white' look at Beast-Boy.

Terra, who had gotten up to go look out the frosty window said more to herself than to anyone else, "Only a little over a week away"........she said dreamily. What do you want for Christmas Terra? , Beast-Boy asked Terra interestedly. "Normally, I'd say something like hmm.....let me think, oh yeah A NEW MP3 PLAYER YOU DOLT!, But since we're dating, how about a (inaudible whispering) Terra whispered something into Beast-Boy's ear with a mixture a glee and excitement on her face. "No, not that, anything but that! AAAAHHHHHHHH! NO!

Cyborg and Starfire stood up. We'll leave you two lovebirds to work out your little "argument"?! Laughing insanely Cyborg and Starfire went to watch Eight Crazy Nights in the T-car. NO, don't leave me with her!" Beast-Boy shouted as he was dragged back outside by Terra.

I think they've been needing a talk for a while now," Cyborg said as he and Starfire watched snow fly in the air under the window on their way to the garage.

Please Review! Flamers welcome! I want to know what's wrong with my story!

If I get 10 reviews, I'll write another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2:this time it's not chapter 1

A Teen Titans Christmas:

Chapter Two: Gift-wrapping

Raven lay on the roof of the Titan Tower in the only part of it that wasn't covered with snow. Of course, a wall of dark energy surrounded her. She was wering a pair of camouflage pants and a shirt saying "I took the road less traveled and now where the heck am I".

The reason she was up here was because it was the last place anyone thought she'd be, and she didn't want to be around Terra or Starfire because yesterday, they ambushed her into coming to the mall with them. It wasn't all bad though. She went to Hot Topic and picked out some things for a custom-made winter jacket. Then she went to Gap and got Christmas clothes for Cyborg, Beast-boy, Starfire and Terra. She couldn't think of anything for Robin. The stuff in there didn't seem to look right with him.

Anyway, the only reason she got something for Beast-boy was because he had stopped stalking her trying to start a conversation, and gone after Terra. Within an hour they were making plans to go to see _Sky Captain And The World of Tomorrow. _So it was turning out to be a pretty good two days. But since she had to think of something for Robin it was kind of nice to lay up here looking at the evening stars. Then as she thought of something, she smiled to herself and flew down to the water surrounding the Tower and started making patterns in the ice like a figure skater, all-the-while heading for the city.....

Starfire, having had a lot of teaching on what stuff meant from Cyborg, Terra, and Beast-boy, laughed until her ribs hurt with Cyborg in the T-car. They were about half-way through Eight Crazy Nights. Going through the back of her mind were her ideas of Christmas presents. (She would have gotten them all Barbies but she had deeply mistrusted dolls ever since the puppet-king incident.) Anyhow, for Robin, she had gotten a new bo (for everybody who doesn't know, that's Robin's metal staff that extended) made completely of tiridium (a diamond-hard substance). Raven, an outfit made-up of little pinks shorts, and a white tank top. Beast- boy, a little door sign saying "Taken By Terra". Terra, an Irish punk shirt and a pair of short-shorts. For Cyborg, she got skylights for the T-car. Starfire and Cyborg were spending a lot of time together and together they had turned Beast-boy white instead of green, which, up until the color changing, freaked people out. Now Terra had taken an interest in him, people were a lot happier. For one thing, Terra could control Beast-boy, and two, Beast-boy was realizing that his jokes "weren't" funny to anybody but him..........

Robin was in the training room listening to _Bring me to Life_ by Evanescence while practicing with his bo. He was wearing a plain black shirt with blue jeans. As he sped through the room jumping at different intervals, a thought occurred to him. He forgot to get Terra something. This could be bad. If he didn't get Terra something, then the other Titans might be put under the impression that he didn't like Terra. On the other hand, this might mean that he liked Terra, which he didn't. He didn't even understand why somebody would think that. Either way, he had to get to the store fast. Robin ran out of the Training Room and forgetting his coat, ran outside at top-speed, racing across the ice. After a while he started to get cold and regretted his hasty decision to forget his coat. He couldn't go back; by the time he got to the store, it would be closed. But he couldn't go on because he was freezing already. As Robin started to go numb with cold, a huge claw grabbed him under his arms and sped him on to the city. When they landed, he turned around, saying breathlessly, "thank you"! Then he saw who it was........

To continued.......?

Thank you for all of your reviews. I love them like cherries on a sundae. And I want to thank all the flamers for not flaming me on my first try. I'll try to update soon, but as most of us know all to well, school is evil (especially my history teacher).


	3. Chapter 3: This time it's not chapter 2!

A Teen Titans Christmas

Chapter 3: This time it's not chapter 2!

It was Raven. The giant raven made of dark energy dissolved. "Thanks Raven" Robin said as he caught his breath. No problem. Only, I thought you were some crazy civilian until I saw your mask. Then suddenly, there was a voice behind them. "Hello Robin." Said a figure in the shadows of a dark alleyway. Robin recognized the voice. "Slade...." I have a Christmas gift for you Robin. As he emerged from the alley, Robin noticed he was dressed like Santa Claus. What is it Slade, bombs, drugs, or giant robots meant for killing people? No Robin you misunderstand. I think I do understand Slade, you still want me to be your apprentice." Robin retorted. You still don't understand Robin; I am feeling less hostile these days. He pulled a box out of a red sack he had slung over his back. He handed the box to Robin and ran off laughing maniacally. I know you weren't just going for a walk; nobody is crazy enough to run through a blizzard without a coat just for the sake of a walk. Raven said. Oh yeah.... said Robin gazing off into space.

Yeah I got to get Terra something. Oh..... Terra......yeah. It was a pretty awkward moment. So they set off to the mall, safe from the cold in a bubble of dark energy. I bet this things a bomb" Robin said as he looked at Slade's gift which had a sign on it saying, "Not to be opened until Christmas Day". Anyway...they set off together down the hall towards a store called April Fool's Prank Shop...

The Garage of the Titan's Tower

Cyborg and Starfire had fallen asleep in the T-car after they finished Eight Crazy Nights. The CD player automatically started to play "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas". If someone were to look through the window of the car, they'd see two smiling teenagers dozing off to sleep.

Up in the Kitchen

Terra and Beast-boy were playing Five-card poker. Terra was winning and soon Beast-boy lost all his home-savings and had started betting his freedom. Soon, he had been pushed into having to see a bunch of old movies about love and stuff. In truth, Terra hated these movies too, but made Beast-boy watch them because she wanted him to crack soon. So they both ended up having a pretty good time for some reason. There are some things that can't be explained about love, and watching movies you hate with the person you love is one of them. (Especially if the hating feeling is mutual).

Robin and Raven walked slowly back to the Tower. When they were walking on the ice, they looked up. If you have ever been walking on ice in the middle of the night you might have noticed how magical the moment is especially on cloudy/starry nights. Raven looked at Robin and Robin looked at Raven, both of them trying to keep a straight face. Suddenly, Robins face was full of snow. Raven had brought a hand-full of snow to her hand telekinetically behind her back, and, long story made short, they had a great time in a huge snowball fight that ended up with Robin carrying an exhausted Raven back to the Tower. Once he had left her at her room, he started to walk to his own, feeling that this Christmas was going to be the best yet.

A number of things were going to happen this Christmas. One, Bruce Wayne and Alfred were coming up to the Tower for Christmas. Two, the Tower had been decorated to the fullest extent. Another thing was that Christmas in was four days.

A/N

I haven't updated in while because of school. I really hope you all like my stories and look forward to the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 This time its different!

A Teen Titans Christmas

Chapter 3: This time it's not chapter 2!

It was Raven. The giant raven made of dark energy dissolved. "Thanks Raven" Robin said as he caught his breath. No problem. Only, I thought you were some crazy civilian until I saw your mask. Then suddenly, there was a voice behind them. "Hello Robin." Said a figure in the shadows of a dark alleyway. Robin recognized the voice. "Slade...." I have a Christmas gift for you Robin. As he emerged from the alley, Robin noticed he was dressed like Santa Claus. What is it Slade, bombs, drugs, or giant robots meant for killing people?" "No Robin you misunderstand". "I think I do understand Slade, you still want me to be your apprentice." Robin retorted. You still don't understand Robin; I am feeling less hostile these days." He pulled a box out of a red sack he had slung over his back. He handed the box to Robin and ran off laughing maniacally. I know you weren't just going for a walk; nobody is crazy enough to run through a blizzard without a coat just for the sake of a walk. Raven said. Oh yeah.... said Robin gazing off into space.

Yeah I got to get Terra something. Oh..... Terra......yeah. It was a pretty awkward moment. So they set off to the mall, safe from the cold in a bubble of dark energy. I bet this things a bomb" Robin said as he looked at Slade's gift which had a sign on it saying, "Not to be opened until Christmas Day". Anyway...they set off together down the hall towards a store called April Fool's Prank Shop...

The Garage of the Titan's Tower

Cyborg and Starfire had fallen asleep in the T-car after they finished Eight Crazy Nights. The CD player automatically started to play "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas". If someone were to look through the window of the car, they'd see two smiling and yet exhausted teenagers dozing off to sleep.

Up in the Kitchen

Terra and Beast-boy were playing Five-card poker. Terra was winning and soon Beast-boy lost all his home-savings and had started betting his freedom. Soon, he had been pushed into having to see a bunch of old movies about love and stuff. In truth, Terra hated these movies too, but made Beast-boy watch them because she wanted him to crack soon. So they both ended up having a pretty good time for some reason. There are some things that can't be explained about love, and watching movies you hate with the person you love is one of them. (Especially if the hating feeling is mutual).

Robin and Raven walked slowly back to the Tower. When they were walking on the ice, they looked up. If you have ever been walking on ice in the middle of the night you might have noticed how magical the moment is especially on cloudy/starry nights. Raven looked at Robin and Robin looked at Raven, both of them trying to keep a straight face. Suddenly, Robins face was full of snow. Raven had brought a hand-full of snow to her hand telekinetically behind her back, and, long story made short, they had a great time in a huge snowball fight that ended up with Robin carrying an exhausted Raven back to the Tower. Once he had left her at her room, he started to walk to his own, feeling that this Christmas was going to be the best yet.

A number of things were going to happen this Christmas. One, Bruce Wayne and Alfred the butler were coming up to the Tower for Christmas. Two, the Tower had been decorated to the fullest extent. Another thing was that Christmas in was five days.

A/N

I haven't updated in while because of school. I really hope you all like my stories and look forward to the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A Teen Titans Christmas

Re-authored by previous author, _Grimraven001_

Chapter 5

Inside her mirror, Raven was meditating on the previous day's snowball fight. It seemed when they fought; she and Robin were as one. The question that pondered her constantly was "Could I really be in love with Robin?" A pink replica of Raven suddenly materialized beside her. "You've always hidden your love," it said solemnly. "I know, but the subject of love has always scared me somewhat." Raven replied. Another Raven (dressed in gold) appeared from nowhere. "What's this? The fearless Raven; afraid?" She said in a drooping triumphant voice...

While Raven was busy in her mirror, Robin was, wouldn't you know it, sleeping. After all, it was 1:30 in the morning. In fact, now was awake in the Tower, except Raven of course. Robin was, at least in his sleeping thoughts, thinking about Christmas. He hoped that his Raven would like his gift.

Elsewhere in the Tower Beast-Boy was in Terra's room. He had told her that it was too cold in his own room, which was of course, a downright lie. Terra after much consideration said yes. On one condition that is. He had to sleep in the closet with a straightjacket on. Since he couldn't go back to his room since it was allegedly "too cold" he talked her down to sleeping on the floor with the straightjacket. Once she had fallen asleep, he transformed into a lizard and got out of the jacket. After all, it was extremely uncomfortable. Terra liked Beast-boy a lot, a very mutual agreement, and wanted him to realize it, but not think that she was desperately in love with him. Her gift to him was...well, you'll see.

Starfire was in her own room, not awake, she had a very vivid dream about hippie flowers. She also had a dream about an image of an anime cartoon saying Cyborg was an Iflargous Tavrun. (Translation wondrous sweet heart.)

Cyborg was not dreaming. He was plugged into his recharge cable and temporarily off-line. But his thoughts before shutting down were "Star is so great..." Offline.

Back to the conversation between Raven's personality's. There was a council going on in Raven's mind. "I say Robin is definitely worth going for." Hopeful said encouragingly. At this, Depressed rose as if an elder rising to tell a long story. "_I'll_ tell you what's going to happen." She said. "At the very best, it'll go well for a only a little while. Then it will fall apart and all of you will be surprised. I don't think we stand a chance with anyone, if you ask me. Determined argued back. "You are always on the negative side." I say we go for it!" After hearing all this, Raven walked away from the crowd with Love. "What do you think" Raven asked her. "What do you think? She answered.

The next morning, Raven got up and realized the truth. She did love Robin

And Robin loved her too.

I would like to take this time out to say "Thank you" to all the reviewers who were so opposed to my discontinuation of this story. Next chapter will be sooner.

(I promise)


	6. Chapter 6, Last Chapter Finnally!

To all readers:

I realize that this isn't as soon as you thought it would have been. My computer has been in the shop for a while and the file for the original story was lost. But I've re-created it in the way it was supposed to be so I'm really sorry for the lateness. And my apologies to everybody who was so devoted to the continuation of the story (because I read your reviews).

P.S.

This story DOES have a sequel; so don't go saying the ending stinks, because without a sequel, it would.

And so, without further ado, A Teen Titans Christmas: Chapter Next

A Teen Titans Christmas

Authored By Grimraven001

Morning

Raven awoke to an almost normal morning. As usual she got out of bed at 5:30, took a shower, and changed into daytime clothes. But unusually she did not meditate. She overlooked its importance and the needing of it. She went outside and went for a walk around the tower on the frozen ice. When she got back, Cyborg was already making breakfast. So, she waited on the couch for the others. Soon, Starfire came down to accompany Cyborg , followed by Robin, Beast Boy, Terra, and finally Robin. After a while the door-bell rang. It was Bruce and Alfred. After getting acquainted they sat to eat at a Dining table set up behind the Tree. Breakfast was a variety of foods. There were regular and tofu pancakes, regular and tofu cinnamon buns, regular and tofu egg-nog, and regular and tofu eggs.

Now, since Cyborg made breakfast, one would probably assume that the last thing he'd do would even touch tofu. But the spirit of Christmas touches most of us, and he decided that, for once, he'd appeal to Beast Boy's bizarre eating variety. Everybody talked during dinner, and conversations went many different ways. Bruce was happy on receiving the Nobel Peace Prize for discovering a cure for cancer at Wayne Industries. Beast Boy just kept looking at Terra (much to the displeasure of Terra), but she finally convinced him to eat his tofu. Raven mostly kept to herself but muttered a word here and there.

After breakfast, it was time to open presents. Cyborg was most happy for his spinners, Starfire was over-enthusiastic about her mustard, Beast boy's presents were stolen by Terra, who got a whoopee cushion, among other things. Bruce and Alfred received identical camouflage sweaters that read, "Ha, now you can't see me!". And the present from Slade was a Teddy Bear. When you squeezed it , it said "I will get you Robin" in a voice that could only be Slade's. So he set it in a corner.

Soon the only present left was the one from Robin to Raven, who didn't expect many presents, due to her attitude. The box itself was small, just large enough to put a cheeseburger in. She opened it. Inside, resting on dark velvet, was a bracelet made of intertwined silver and gold, and on its head was a sapphire. But on the inside of the bracelet, it said Raven and Robin Forever.

To Raven, the words meant much more than the jewelry. She could feel her emotions trying to get out, and it was a while before she was calm enough to push them back down. Robin walked up to her, and, standing in front of her said, "Merry Christmas, Raven." He was moving closer, and everybody in the room knew they were going to kiss. Bruce later said sniffing, "They grow to fast Alfred." I couldn't agree more sir" was Alfred's reply. Raven was under enormous pressure. Then, they kissed.

A/N

If you like the story the way it is don't read on, but since there is a sequel you won't understand it unless you do. (Author sniffing to self).

Boom. The Titans Tower imploded. Ravens emotions kept flying out and she couldn't control them. She ran from Robin as the Tower started to collapse.

Robin knew what happened. He got everybody together and soon they were all outside. Except Raven. He wanted to help her but he knew he couldn't without being crushed himself by the rubble. In a desperate effort he started to run toward the crumbling Tower from the ice. He was stopped by Bruce. "What are you dong, let me go!" "Robin, its too late, she's gone." "NO, I won't believe it, I refuse to believe it!"

So, as the other Titans restrained Robin, the volunteer fire department arrived to sort out the mess. Several search teams with trained dogs went through looking for survivors. The Titans and Bruce and Alfred were all greatly disheveled but nothing serious was wrong with them. Except that they had just lost one of they're best friends.

Afterword

Robin's insurance for the Tower came in when they were living at the Wayne Mansion. He knew he would never truly get over that shock of when he knew she was gone, but he was getting better after a few days. The firefighters report was simple. Somebody had held the building up long enough for the other Titans to escape but they found no trace of anybody in the ruins. However that did not rule out Raven's being crushed. Since there were certain bio-hazardous materials in the Tower at the time, she could have been vaporized. The source of the bio-hazardous material was unknown.

As for Raven, they never did find her. At least not now. But light can spring from darkness, especially the darkness of Robin's heart.

A/N

Yes, I know what you all think, (I think) but I cannot be sure when I can update, especially because my school is the evil incarnate. If you wish to contact me for suggestions about the story, please do.


End file.
